Necron Exmort
Necron Exmort is a secondary troll in Vast Error. His associated alchemic sigil is Death. In Necron's trollodex entry, his bullet points are listed as: * ensures eternal rest for the wicked * THIS is his BOOMSTICK * admittedly has some pretty good one-liners His theme is titled tinyurl.com_slash_y48fbov8. Etymology Necron comes from "Necro-", a root word meaning death. Exmort is likely a play on his assumed necromancy, as his victims would be "ex-mortem". More likely, his full name is derived from the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, from the Evil Dead series. Biography Before Snowbound Blood Before the events of Snowbound Blood, Necron had a short-term job as a manager at a Supermart store. He received many Employee of the Blink plaques over the course of his job, to the point where he needed a box to carry them all in by the time he was finished. During Snowbound Blood Necron makes his first appearance in Snowbound Blood: Volume Seven, starring in his own route. By the time he meets Secily, he's a vigilante also known by the alias Ashbringer. He takes it upon himself to exact justice on people he deems require it. After a short scuffle, he defeats a troll in combat who preyed on unbonded trolls, before making Secily's acquaintance. Personality and Traits Necron speaks in a very outdated manner, using slang words like "groovy," and "natch," and frequently uses pet names with anyone he talks to regardless of age or gender. When not cleansing Repiton of the wicked, he has a very relaxed and casual demeanor. Even when he is on the job, he has a love for preceding/following up his killing blow with a witty one-liner. He seems to be somewhat desensitized to blood and gore, not being concerned at all about making a mess and even offering a quite literally bloody handshake to Secily upon meeting her for the first time. Necron is a little hotheaded and is prone to jump to conclusions and rush into action at a moment's notice. As such, he constantly gets into scraps and generally has a very unkempt and tattered appearance. Secily believes he wears these scars and tears as badges of honor. There is a plethora of contradictory information and gossip about Necron, his character and his job. He is equally feared and reviled in the criminal underworld. He admits that people don't always get why he does what he does, and confesses that perhaps it is for the best. His primary aim is to rid the world of evil, something he wishes he could have seen in his role models growing up. Relationships Oricka Rourst Necron and Oricka have been matesprits for decagrades. He is not ashamed to tell people how much he loves her, whether it be directly or indirectly, and vice versa. The two are very affectionate towards each other, and Necron displays nothing but absolute adoration and appreciation for her being in his life. Despite their steady romance, Necron mentions in Snowbound Blood: Volume Seven that they haven't bonded yet. Even though they both have wanted to for some time, Necron both worries about her regretting bonding with him and his safety with the high stakes of his job. Secily Iopara Necron and Secily share many similarities, thematically and otherwise. Though Secily doesn't start off by treating him any differently (and flat-out doesn't consider the possibility of tracking him down until much later in her quest), he quickly rubs off on her and builds up a rapport with her. They share a love for weaponry, a hatred for Noxious, and play a similar role in ensuring the disposal of their respective targets on Repiton (though Secily is a professional, whereas Necron roams around on his own). He's quick to refer to her by several pet names that Secily immediately disapproves of and warns him against. By the end of Snowbound Blood: Volume Seven, Necron agrees to form an alliance with Secily to track down Noxious, thus giving her a form of partner that she is normally notoriously bad at gaining. Trivia * His would-be classpect is Mage of Hope. * The tinyurl link in his theme's title leads to a screenshot of a Tumblr post on Reddit titled "me nd me pirate girlfriend". The body of the post states "hands me: bb ur hands r so cold gf: that me hook". * He owns a Smash Mouth CD. Gallery necron.gif|All of Necron's sprites. Volume7Characters.png|Necron on the Volume 7 character select. Volume7Header.png|Necron on the Volume 7 chapter select.